Vince's Tales of Horror Stories
Vince's Tales of Horror Stories 'is a written series made by Vince inspired and based off of numerous horror materials within the media franchise across the world, ranging from horror games to real life horror stories or rumors. Currently, most of the stories written are based off of games, but will soon be crossing over the realistic (nearly) of those told or rumored by people in real life. Stories ''This section is about the stories in the Tales of Horror Stories. *'''Five Nights at Freddy's '''series: Based off of Scott Cawthon's popular Five Nights at Freddy's series. **Five Nights at Freddy's '- Mike Schmidt now works as the new security guard for the nearly abadoned and ruined Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Little does how know on his first week that the infamous animatronics come to life at night, and his life changes upon his first night. **'Five Nights at Freddy's 2 '- In the year 1987, Jeremy Fitzgerald is working his first week on his new summer job as the new night guard for the well-known Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. All seems well enough for Jeremy, until being informed by his co-worker that the animatronics are beginning to feel "unusual" at night. Determined to not let the fear of the unknown get to him, Jeremy braces himself as the animatronics begin their stalk on him on every night. **'Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '- Set 30 years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the former infamous pizzeria is nothing but a childhood memory faded into the back of people's minds who had witnessed and heard of its horrific fate. A couple of entrepreneurs are determined to revive the horrors that people who were there when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was still up had seen and heard of. A week later after, Edward Marsh is back on his second week as the night guard of the "still ruined" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, now remaned "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction". Originally things were well, that is until the company found a surviving animatronic, but little did they know, that this one carried something darkder and more significance than they thought. The horror itself has been revived. **'Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter: "A Nightmare becomes true..." *Until Dawn - Last Night: Based off of the hit ''Until Dawn ''game. *The Walking Dead: Imprisoned: A story that is inspired from Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead ''series. *'Your Choice, Your Fate series: An original series written and created by Vince. **'Your Choice, Your Fate: '"Your Choice... is... Your Fate..." **'Your Choice, Your Fate 2: House of Damnation: '"Welcome to the House of the death game..." **'Your Choice, Your Fate: The Untold Story: '"A Story that was never told before... will be told now..." **'Your Choice, Your Fate: Origins: '"The creation of the death game that has taken countless of lives..." *'Dead Rising - Underground': "A group of survivors in Los Perdidos find themselves suddenly surrounded by a massive horde of the undead after trying to escape from the military. How will they escape a brutal death by being torn apart and eaten alive?" Upcoming Stories This section is about the upcoming stories that Vince is currently working on. Some of these may not be included, but some may be. *'Halloween: The Tale of Mike Myers' - "The story of the killer of halloween will live on forever..." *'Warehouse' - "Not just your ordinary storage location..." *'Your Choice, Your Fate III: Praise of Darkness' - "Destroy your vows... break your promises... and may Death tear you apart..." *'Until Dawn: Shadows of the Oaks' - "Nature is awaiting your end..." Gallery be Added... Trivia be Added... Category:Dimitris-Random Wiki Category:Vincetick's Series Category:Vince's Series